Juken Sentai Gekiranger
The Plot Four thousand years ago in China, a form of kenpo martial arts called Jūken was developed. It was created by a man named Brusa Ee, who built the hidden Jūgenkyō.. Jūken is a martial art in which one mimics the abilities of animals as well as trying to attain spiritual peace. However, dissent grew among the creator's ten students. Three of them believed that they should use the suffering and hatred harnessed within humans to increase their power, using their power to assume their monstrous forms; the Three Kenma. After Brusa Ee was murdered, the Kenma gathered followers to practice an evil form of the Jūken style known as Rin Jūken Akugata. The other seven students believed that true strength should come from within and engaged their former friends in a great war, ending the fight with a forbidden technique to seal the Kenma' powers at the cost of losing their own human forms in the process, becoming the Seven Kensei. Followers of the Kensei created the Geki Jūken Beast Arts school: the Jūken of justice whose sport discipline enhances the human body with the self-produced positive Qi called "Geki". It is taught by Grand Master Xia Fu, one of the seven Kensei, using a sports goods company named "SCRTC" as a front. By present time, a fallen student from the Geki Jūken school named Rio turns to the Rin Jūken style, rebuilding the Rinjū Hall and bring the long-dead Rin Jūken users back to life as kyonshi to collect Rinki, Geki's polar opposite Qi, in order to resurrect the Three Kenma so that through them, he can become stronger. To fight the new Rinjū Hall, Xia Fu had been training two youths: Ran Uzaki and Retu Fukami. Along with Jyan Kandou, a feral boy raised by tigers in the woods near Jūgenkyō, the Gekiranger team is formed and later joined by two other Geki Jūken users, Gou Fukami, Retu's brother and master of the Geki Jū Wolf-Ken style, and Ken Hisatsu, a master of the Geki Jū Rhinoceros-Ken style, to save the world from the Akugata's ambitions. However, an even greater evil is using the two sides for its own agenda. The Gekirangers Jan Kandou - Geki Red - Played by Ryota Ozawa Retsu Fukami - Geki Blue - Played by Yuki Yamada Ran Uzaki - Geki Yellow - Played by Mao Ichimichi Gou Fukami - Geki Violet - Played by Kazuki Shimizu Ken Hisatsu - Geki Chopper - Played by Yui Koike Category:Seasons Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Allies Miki Masaki The Seven Kensei Natsume Masaki Robo Tough Kentaro Hisatsu Sachiko Hisatsu Dan Brusa Ee GoGo Sentai Boukenger Engine Sentai Go-onger Villains Rin Jūken Akugata Gen Jūken Weapons Jūken Transformation Geki Changer Geki Nunchaku Geki Tonfa Geki Bazooka Geki Hammer Geki Fan Geki Saber Transformation Grip Super Geki Claw Jūken Transformation Brace GongChanger Strongest Transformation Hand-Blade SaiBlade Super SaiBlade SoZyuTo Mecha Geki Beasts Jūken Giant Geki Tohja Herculean Giant Geki Fire Jūken God SaiDain Episodes #Nikiniki! Fierce Beast-Fist! #Waki-Waki! Beast-Fist Gattai! #Shio! Shio! Cleaning Power #Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists #Uja-Uja! What Should We Do? #Juwun! What is That? #Shuba-Shuba Dancing! #Koto-Koto...Earnestly Koto-Koto #The Kena-Kena Woman #Jara-Jara Attack! The First Errand #Ukya-Ukya! Beast-Fist Armament #Zowan-Zowan! Confrontation Beast-Fist, Training Starts #Shin-Shin! The Spirit's Dance #Netsu-Netsu! Forget the Technique #Howa-Howa! Mama Work #Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class #Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love #Sharkinkin! The Body is Strong #Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio #Gicho-Ghico! Triangle Opposing Fight #Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Extremely Extreme Ki #Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity #Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain #Garu-Garu! What!? You're My Younger Brother!? #Hine-Hine! Just My Violet Fierce Ki #Mohe-Mohe! Consultation for your Worries #Beran-Beran! Burn, Commentator #With Bishi-Bishi Pikin Osu! #Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping #The Sei-sei and Dou-Dou Woman #We Muni-Muni! #Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village #Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chushingura #Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant, Hope Comes #Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Bloom #Mukyu-Mukyu! The Three Thief Sisters #Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion #Biba-Biba! Another Retsu #Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return #Head goes Bakan! The Shocking Truth #Zushi-Zushi! No More #Wasshi-Wasshi! Moving On #Happi-Happi! Merry Christmas, Osu! #Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody #Pikiin! Destined Showdown #Gyawa-Gyawa Memories #Pika-Pika! My Path #Saba-Saba! Crucial Fist Apology #Zun Zun! JyuKen wa zutto... Trivia Official website Juken Sentai Gekiranger (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons